All It Took
by HoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc-29
Summary: The ex rookie 9 team and Gai's old team are given a vacation by the Hokage.Sasuke and Sakura are getting extremely close.But there's another girl on his mind...ON HOLD UNTIL I GET MY INSPIRATION BACK!
1. Chapter 1

**All It Took . . .**

**Chapter 1: Noraiki Yukie**

_**--Naruto POV--**_

A tall blond hummed his way down the street looking in all the shop windows. He spotted a familiar face in one of the shops and made toward the shop.

"Yo teme!" he said to a boy with spikey black hair. Sasuke looked up from what he had been examining and smirked. His sharp eyes were cold but there was something warm in them that he reserved for his friends only.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said in a bored voice. "Didn't think I'd find you here!"

Naruto grinned (one of his fox grins) and said, "Oh just looking around for stuff to take on the trip tomorrow!"

The ex-rookie 9 and Gai's team had been working full time for almost 3 months so the Hokage had decided to give them some time out to take a vacation.

Sasuke nodded curtly and lead the way out of the shop. "So have you got your things packed already?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was scanning the busy street. He nodded again and they began to walk down the street.

"Had lunch yet dobe?"

"Stop calling me dobe, you dweeb!"

Sasuke chuckled making a bunch of passing girls giggle. Naruto frowned at them and they scowled back. _'What a bunch of idiots!' _Naruto thought after them.

"Well?" The Anbu captain asked eyeing his former teammate.

"Well what?"

"Well have you had lunch yet?"

"Uhh… No! Can we get ramen please?" Naruto begged. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded.

They made their way to Ichiraku's and sat down. Naruto went nuts at the smell. "Oooooh ramen! Come to papa!" he said dancing in his chair.

"Two miso ramen!" Sasuke said, trying to hide his grin and failing. Naruto was still dancing when Ichiraku served them.

They ate in silence and Sasuke scanned the street from time to time. Naruto, noticing this, asked him, "Something wrong teme?" When Sasuke shook his head, he asked, "Then why do you keep scanning the road?"

Sasuke shrugged, paid for their food and walked out of the ramen stand. Curious and surprised, Naruto quickly gobbled up the rest of his ramen and hurried out after his friend.

Naruto finally gave up asking him what was wrong after a few tries and they decided to set off home.

_**--Sasuke POV--**_

The next day, Sasuke awoke early, dressed and rushed off to meet up with Naruto. Once he found him, they made their way to the Academy, where they were meeting the others.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" A girl with shoulder length bubblegum pink hair motioned to them. She had bright green eyes that were filled with laughter.

"Hn!" grunted Sasuke.

Just then, Ino trotted in with Chouji. Shikamaru trailed silently, a little behind them. Ino's pale blond hair gleamed brightly in the sunlight and her blue eyes lit up the moment she spotted Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" she said excitedly as she walked towards him and Sakura. Sasuke gave her a faint smile and turned away instantly. He didn't enjoy being the most popular boy among the girls.

"Hey Shikamaru, Chouji!" Naruto said going over to talk to them. Sasuke didn't socialize much with anyone except Sakura and Naruto.

A little while later, Hinata; a shy, raven haired girl, and Shino walked towards them along with Gai's team; Neji, Tenten and Lee. Tenten went over to join the other girls, who were gathered there, along with Hinata.

Sasuke noticed Ino and Sakura glance his way from time to time. Having no one to talk to (Naruto was chatting animatedly with all the other boys there), he strode over to a nearby bench and perched himself on it. Sakura, noticing this, went over and sat down next to him.

"Sasu-kun, you should at least try and have fun with the other guys here." She told him softly.

He merely grunted and watched a cat that was prowling around looking for tidbits. She sighed. "OK, then why don't you come over and hang with the girls?"

"Oh right! Hang with that bunch of girls and get myself drooled all over?! No thanks Sakura!" he said, giving her a look. "I'm much better on my own."

She shrugged and went to the girls. Sasuke took in the scenery and something caught his eye that made him laugh; Naruto was demonstrating something funny to the rest of the boys. He was waving his hands above his head and hopping on one foot. It gave Sasuke a fleeting image of a large blond dancing monkey.

The girls had apparantly noticed this too because they were giggling and pointing at Naruto. He just laughed and did some more funny things just to entertain the girls.

After a short while, Sasuke noticed Kakashi, Gai and Kiba make their way towards them. There was another girl with them. One he had never seen before.

He watched her silently. She had long red hair that fell up to her waist and stunning hazel eyes. It was the first time ever had he watched a girl the way he had watched her.

A while later, he caught her eye and grinned, surprising himself. She smiled back, and to his surprise again he felt his stomach flutter.

He quickly looked away and found Naruto sitting next to him. _'Did he notice me watching her?' _Sasuke thought nervously.

"That new girl's cute, ain't she?" Naruto asked him, grinning broadly. "I saw you watching her teme!"

'_Shit!'_ he thought. "I guess she's OK!" he told Naruto in a bored voice. "What, can't I watch a new girl?"

"Yeah right Sasuke! You're my best friend! As if I don't know what you're like! I know you have the hots for her!"

"No I don't!" Sasuke said, trying his best to keep his cold drawl. _'Damn! When did he become so smart?'_

As if answering Sasuke's thought, Naruto said, "It's obvious you like her! If you didn't you wouldn't have said 'she's OK'. You would have just gone 'pft'."

Sasuke eyes widened and Naruto flashed him a triumphed grin. _'WTF!'_

"Fine you pest! She's cute! Happy now?!" Sasuke said annoyed, though blushing and grinning slightly.

"Haha!" Naruto said excitedly. "SONOFAGUN!!! YOU LIKE A G-!" he started to say, but he was cut off when Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's mouth to silence him.

He then grabbed him and whispered, "Tell anyone and you're dead Kyuubi!"

Naruto freed himself from Sasuke's grip and exclaimed, "Jeez teme! Chillax! My lips are sealed." He said and walked off.

'_Dumbass!'_ Sasuke thought after his friend. Kakashi was now addressing the group.

"This is Noraiki Yukie. The Hokage has given her parents a special mission to complete. So she asked us to take Yukie-san along with us." He said.

Sasuke looked at her again. _'She's beautiful!' _he thought. "I've never seen anyone like her." He told Naruto softly.

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Man, you've got it bad for this chick!" he said in a non-mocking tone. Sasuke smiled at him (Yes! Actually smiled).

"OK be youthful! Let's go!" Gai said to the group. Sasuke got up, stretched and walked after his comrades, still thinking about Yukie.

_**--Naruto POV--**_

Naruto left Sasuke in his thoughts and walked over to Sakura and the other girls. "Hi Yukie-chan! Uzumaki Naruto!" He said, extending a hand to her. She took it and smiled at him.

"Hi Naruto! It's so nice to finally meet you! I've heard a lot about you!" She said still smiling.

_'Sasuke's right! She is very different from all the other girls here! No wonder he likes her!' _He thought giving her one of his fox grins.

"And this…" Naruto said grabbing hold of Sasuke's collar and pulling him into the group, "… is my best friend; Uchiha Sasuke bastard!"

"Oh really? I've heard about you too Sasuke! You betrayed the village and then came back, didn't you?" she said.

"Hn!" was his reply.

"Teme! You don't have to be so rude!" Naruto said angrily. _'Why the heck can't this bastard be nice for once? At least to the girl he likes!!!' _

"C'mon you two!" Sakura called out to them. "Or we'll leave you!!"

"Coming Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke by the collar again, and running after them.

"Fuck Naruto! Let go of my shirt!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto dragged him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sasuke's Confusion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… (Sob!)… I wish I did… ******

**Preview from last chapter:**

"Oh really? I've heard about you too Sasuke! You betrayed the village and then came back, didn't you?" she said.

"Hn!" was his reply.

"Teme! You don't have to be so rude!" Naruto said angrily. _'Why the heck can't this bastard be nice for once? At least to the girl he likes!!!' _

"C'mon you two!" Sakura called out to them. "Or we'll leave you!!"

"Coming Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke by the collar again, and running after them.

"Fuck Naruto! Let go of my shirt!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto dragged him.

The journey was tiring and long. Also, it was difficult. They had to climb mountains and most of the girls kept asking for a rest stop. Except one. Naruto was surprised that Yukie was the only girl who didn't tire that easily. When he asked her why, she replied, "I used to train here with my dad. Both my parents used to work at Anbu. So, I'm kinda used to it…"

"Anbu? How come I haven't heard of them?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"Because you don't read dobe!" Sasuke said shaking his head. "You should be ashamed to be part of the Anbu and not know who the Noraikis are…"

"Oh shut up teme! So how come you didn't join the Academy?" Naruto asked Yukie curiously.

"I did! Way before any of you did!" she said, laughing at Naruto's and Sasuke's shocked faces. "But I only recently became Jounin!"

"Wow!" Naruto said surprised. "So you're older than us right?"

"Yup!"

_**--Sakura POV—**_

Sasuke moved away from them and towards Sakura. "Hey!" she said when she saw him.

"Hey!"

"So what do you think of the new girl? She seems sweet right?" she asked him. Sasuke grinned.

"She's cool! Her parents are ex-Anbu and she's a Jounin!" he told her. "So what's it like working at the hospital?"

Sakura was surprised at his question. _'He's never asked me about my job or anything to do with my life!' _she thought, smiling at him. "Umm… It's boring sometimes! But I've learned to enjoy it."

"Ah!" he said looking away from her. "Hey, Ino could kill with the look on her face!"

Sakura looked over at Ino and started giggling. She saw her laugh back at them. Then Kakashi said loudly, "This is it! We'll be camping here tonight!"

_**--Naruto POV—**_

Naruto stopped and looked around. The place was beautiful and there was sweet smelling cherry blossom trees surrounding the site. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto said pointing around him. "Beautiful Sakuras! Just like you!"

Sakura smiled at him and set her bag down. "This place is beautiful!" Yukie said to Naruto. Then Kiba came up to them.

"Say Yukie! Fancy a walk? Let's check this place out!"

After they walked away, Sasuke acme up to Naruto. "Cool place!" he told the kitsune.

"Yeah! It's awesome!"

"Naruto… Sasuke-kun…"

They turned around to see Sakura and Ino walking up to them. "What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing! Kakashi-sensei just wants us to put up our tents… Where's Kiba and Yukie?" she said looking around.

"Went off for a walk!" Naruto said looking around. "Why?"

"Oh just that Kakashi-sensei was looking for them…" she said smiling. "So then, let's put up our tents, shall we?"

Sasuke went and got out their tent, and the girls brought theirs. Then they got to work. Once they finished the stood back to admire their work. "Wow this tent is huge!" Naruto said staring at it wide-eyed.

"Ours is tiny!" Ino squealed after comparing their tent to the boys'. Indeed their tent was a lot smaller. Naruto started laughing. "SHUT UP NARUTO!!!" she screamed. That just made him laugh harder. Even Sasuke smirked. "It's NOT funny, goddamnit!" At this Sasuke started laughing and Ino looked outraged. "How did you get such a big tent??" she asked angrily.

"I bought it!" Sasuke said, still laughing. "Chill out! You can have it! But just don't destroy it!"

"What?" Ino stared at him.

"You girls can have my tent. Naruto and I will share yours…"

"OH THANK YOU SASUKE-KUN!!!" she squealed again throwing herself at Sasuke and hugging him.

"Argh! Get off Ino!!" he said struggling to pull her off him. At this Naruto started laughing so hard, he was rolling on the floor clutching his sides. Ino got off Sasuke and stared at her feet, blushing red. "Sorry Sasuke-kun!" she said and walked off. Sakura giggled at Naruto lying on the ground. He smiled back at her. Sasuke shook his head and started to shift their sleeping bags from the bigger tent to the smaller one.

Sakura sat down next to Naruto on the ground. He turned around and rested his head on her lap.

_**--Sasuke POV—**_

Sasuke crawled out of the small tent and saw Naruto lying on Sakura's lap and laughing. He tensed up and felt a vein in his head pop.

"Teme! Are you OK?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke shook his head. "Yeah! I'm fine!"

_'What the hell just happened to me? Since when do I get tensed up about Naruto and Sakura hanging out together?' _he thought. Just then Kiba and Yukie came back from their walk.

"Hi guys!" Yukie said smiling. Sasuke looked at her and, to his biggest surprise; he felt his face grow hot.

"Yo man! You OK?" Kiba asked him. "Your face is kind of red!"

"Maybe you should have a lie down, Sasuke-kun. You look ill!" Sakura said feeling his face for a fever.

"But I'm feeling fine!" he said, looking from Sakura to Naruto to Kiba and purposely avoiding Yukie.

Then Sakura took him by the hand and walked towards the fire, in the centre of the campsite, and sat down with him. "What's wrong Sakura?" he asked her.

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun! I just want you to rest a bit!" she told him kindly. She fumbled in her bag and pulled out a bottle of syrup. "Here. Take this." She said giving him a spoonful. "You'll feel better! I mixed it up myself!"

"But but -"

"No buts! It does feel as though you've got a slight fever. Take it Sasuke!" she told him firmly. He took it reluctantly and grumbled. Then Sakura put on a very satisfied look and said, "Now, you're going to be a good boy and go and sleep a little. Or the fever will get worse!"

Sasuke made a face and sulked back to the tent. Once inside, he crawled into his sleeping bag and fell asleep instantly.

Sasuke awoke to find Sakura in his tent. His forehead felt cold and wet. Bringing his hand up to his head, he felt that it was a cool wet cloth. _'Sakura must have put it there!' _he thought smiling.

_**--Sakura POV—**_

Noticing him smile, she smiled back and blushed slightly. She ran her fingers through his hair. _'Soft…' _she thought, smiling inwardly. "How are you feeling Sasuke-kun?"

He closed his eyes and answered, "I'm fine. Thanks Sakura! What time is now? How long did I sleep?"

"About three hours! It's 8: 30 now!" she told him softly. "Come on. Dinner's ready!"

She led the way out and stood in the cool night's air. She shivered slightly. Sasuke must have noticed because he took off the outer shirt he was wearing and handed it to her. "Here! You can wear this."

Surprised, she took the shirt from him and watched him walk to the fire. She noticed that he was wearing a sleeveless high collared t-shirt that showed off his strong defined arms. _'He looks hot!' _she thought, slipping on his shirt. It felt warm and she could get his scent.

"Sakura-chan!" She heard Naruto scream. She looked over to him. He motioned for her to come over.

"Come to eat!" he said. She nodded and walked over to him.

Once she served herself, she walked over and sat next to Sasuke. "Thanks for your shirt Sasuke-kun! It's very cozy!" she whispered. He smiled at her. She ate slowly and watched him munch in silence. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and some people screamed…

**A/N: Well that's it for chapter two…read on to find out what happens next! PLEASE read and review…………………… Thanx for the reviews y'all….tc**

**Anyways, over 'n' out!**

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

I am SO sorry for the delay!!! I know just one chapter won't make up for it, but my London A Level examinations begin somewhere in May and end in June, so my mom has kind of banned me from using the computer. So I will put up the rest once exams are all over!!!!!

:D

**Here's chapter 3.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Apologies, Confessions and Surprises**

**Preview from the last chapter:**

"_Sakura-chan!" She heard Naruto scream. She looked over to him. He motioned for her to come over._

"_Come to eat!" he said. She nodded and walked over to him._

_Once she served herself, she walked over and sat next to Sasuke. "Thanks for your shirt Sasuke-kun! It's very cozy!" she whispered. He smiled at her. She ate slowly and watched him munch in silence. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and some people screamed…_

_**-- Sakura POV –**_

Sasuke jumped up causing his plate to fall onto the floor. Sakura turned and saw what the commotion was all about. Naruto had tried to juggle the plate of sausages and the plate of potatoes to show off to the only interested girl there – Hinata. But he had tripped on a rock and ended up dropping both plates onto the ground and the food lay strewn all over.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed.

"You moron!" Sasuke said glaring at the food pooled around his feet. "You startled me for no reason! How stupid could you get!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to…" Naruto frantically tried to apologize, waving his hands in front of him when he saw the murderous look on his teammate's face.

"Baka Naruto!!" yelled Sakura and punched the boy in the face. Naruto flew back into a tree, causing the tree to snap in half.

"Itai!" said Naruto rubbing his back.

Sakura came up to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him violently. "Half of the people haven't even eaten yet! You moron!"

"That loser!" grumbled Sasuke. He walked over to the fire and hung a large pot over it. A few minutes later the smell of hot soup wafted around. Once he'd finished he poured some of the soup into a cup and took it over to Naruto. "Dobe, go and give this to Sakura"

_**-- Naruto POV --**_

Naruto looked up at his rival, a puzzled expression on his face. "Don't you want to make her feel better?" asked Sasuke. A smile slowly made its way onto the boy's whiskered face.

"Thanks Teme!" said Naruto gratefully.

"Yeah yeah! Now go baka, before she gets any madder!"

Naruto walked up to the still fuming kunoichi cautiously and offered it to her. Sakura looked up and Naruto readied himself for another punch to the face, but she just took the cup and smiled at him. "Thank you Naruto."

"Uhh… you're welcome… I guess." said the blond boy, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Then his expression became serious and he said, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

She smiled and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "It's alright Naruto. Where's Sasuke-kun by the way?"

"Umm… he went that way." He said, pointing towards the forest surrounding the glade.

She refilled her cup and turned to Naruto. "Sasuke-kun didn't eat much. I'll go give him this soup." She said as she made to leave. Then as though a thought struck her she turned and said, "Why don't you go and give Hinata some soup. If you're lucky, she might not have eaten yet." She winked at him and Naruto turned red in the face.

_**-- Sasuke POV –**_

Staring up at the bright stars, Sasuke sat on a tree branch deep in his thoughts. A little rustle in the leaves made him jump up and pull out a kunai. A moment later the moon came out and shone on something pink at the foot of the tree Sasuke was sitting on, and he was reminded of the sweet smelling cherry blossoms.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" he asked her. Back when they were younger the girl had liked to follow him around, and it used to thoroughly annoy him, though not so much anymore.

"Oh I just came to give you this." She jumped up next to him and handed him the soup.

"Oh… Thanks!" he said. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Are you still upset with Naruto?" she asked him.

"Hn!"

"Oh come now, he's your best friend!"

Sasuke turned to look at her. He knew she loved him, she always had. Though he didn't think he'd ever feel that way towards her.

"Sasuke-kun, are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

He shook the thoughts out of his head and answered. "True! But why can't the guy act grown up for once?"

"Oh please! Stop acting like you're so mature all the time!" she scoffed and then taking him by the hand said, "Come on. Let's head back!"

"Hn!" He let her lead the way.

*

They duo arrived to see Naruto comfortably dozing on a red-faced Hinata's shoulder. Sasuke smirked at Sakura and gestured towards the blond boy. She smiled. "Sweet!"

She turned to her tent. "Good night Sasuke-kun!" she said before she walked away. He nodded acknowledging her and stretching, yawned widely _**(A/N: very un-Sasuke like huh? :P)**_. When he caught Yukie's eye, a faint blush made its way onto his pale face. He went over to sit next to her.

"So?" she asked him when he lay down on the grass. "Are you and Sakura like… you know… dating?" The question startled him and he sat up wide-eyed.

"No," he stated. "We're comrades… friends… but nothing more! Why do you ask?"

She shrugged offhandedly. "Well… Good night Sasuke-kun!" she whispered and kissed his cheek. Suddenly Sasuke felt his face grow very warm and he shifted nervously. The girl giggled and skipped off to her tent.

* * *

**Short chapter! I know! :(**

**I'll try to update again…**

**If not, the rest will come up after my exams are over! :D**

**Take care!**

**Read & Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My thanks to all those who reviewed! It was really motivating!! **

**Well I've FINALLY finished my exams and I have time to update now! Yayy!! :D**

**Here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Preview from last chapter:**

"_Good night Sasuke-kun!" she whispered and kissed his cheek. Suddenly Sasuke felt his face grow very warm and he shifted nervously. The girl giggled and skipped off to her tent._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Sasuke… missing?**

_**-- Sasuke POV --**_

After she left Sasuke got up and walked to where Naruto was still dozing in Hinata's shoulder. He kicked Naruto, and he awoke with a start.

"It wasn't me!!!" yelled Naruto, looking around with a frightened expression on his face. Hinata giggled and Sasuke cocked a fine eyebrow, smirking at his comrade. "Idiot!" he muttered. Then said, "Come on, Dobe! Hinata's got to sleep too!"

*

Sasuke couldn't sleep the whole night. It wasn't that he was cold, nor was it because of nightmares. Actually, the cause of his restlessness was all thanks to Naruto struggling. That guy couldn't sleep straight for a second! Finally, after about two hours, the struggling seemed to have ceased. Sasuke had just thought he could finally get some sleep, when he was attacked by a pair of legs that hit his square in the stomach, knocking the wind out of his.

'_That does it!' _he thought furiously, grabbing his sleeping bag and crawling out of the tent. He rolled out his sleeping bag behind the tent which shielded him from the slight draft that was blowing. _'Peace at last!' _he thought, and he fell asleep instantly.

_**-- Sakura POV –**_

The next morning Sakura woke really early and made breakfast. Naruto was one of the last of the ninjas to get up. He crawled out of the tent, making it collapse backward. "Sakura-chan!" He said as he came running to her. "Teme's missing!"

"What do you mean by 'he's missing'?!" she asked, her green eyes wide. Then laughed and said, "Oh Naruto! He's probably just off somewhere by himself!"

"Oh right!" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "Let's go look for him. We'll be leaving soon anyway!"

"Fine! Let's go!"

_**-- Naruto POV –**_

The two searched for a while, but to no avail. So they returned to the camp. Naruto could see that Sakura was getting worried now. Who wouldn't though, especially after the Uchiha had run off to gain power to avenge his clan three years ago? It had put Naruto and Sakura through so much hardship to rescue him from the Akatsuki's clutches and convince him to return to the village, which he did eventually. But they were still scared that he might one day disappear again, this time for good!

"Naruto?"

The boy was startled out of his thoughts by Yukie's concerned voice. "What is it Yukie?" he asked, sort of wearily.

"Where's Sasuke? I heard Sakura-san saying something about him being missing…" She looked upset too.

"Who's missing?!" Naruto spun around so fast that he lost his balance and fell with a thud on to the floor. "Who said I was missing?!" Sasuke said, looking down at Naruto annoyed.

"Sasuke!" Yukie squealed and threw her arms around his neck. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Did something happen that I don't know of?!" he asked raising an eyebrow and laughing as Sasuke face turned a light shade of red. Just then he caught the sight of Sakura watching them, the hurt evident on her face. He sighed. He knew that Sakura loved Sasuke a lot, but he also knew that Sasuke liked Yukie. He couldn't support either one of them without upsetting the other. How he hated being in these situations! One of the main reasons as to why he gave up on Sakura was because of her unconditional love for Sasuke. But Sasuke _had_ to start liking someone else! _'Idiot Teme!' _he thought.

Once Yukie had let go of him, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the cuff and dragged him to a corner. "Teme, are you and Yukie, you know, dating or something?"

"No," Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow at Naruto's question.

"So... are you going to ask her?" he asked, nudging his best friend in the ribs. Sasuke shrugged, but Naruto caught the sight of Sasuke's ears turning pink. He grinned and punched Sasuke's shoulder before running off to pack up the tent.

"Dobe!" he heard Sasuke mumble.

_**-- Sasuke POV –**_

Sasuke went over to the girls and helped them up the utensils back into their holders. Once they were done Sakura came up to him. "Where were you? You got me really worried!"

A small smile grazed his lips. "I was sleeping," he told her. "Naruto was kicking around in the tent, so I went to sleep outside. Behind the tent!"

"Oh!" Sakura giggled.

"Well anyway, I woke to find the tent collapsed on top of me! Naruto's doing, obviously!"

"So that's why we couldn't find you!" she said smiling.

*

"OK everyone!" Gai's voice interrupted once everyone was done packing. "Let's all get our youthful spirits out and get moving!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" exclaimed Lee.

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter. It was already typed into my computer, so I put it up as it was.**

**The next chapter will come up soon. **

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**New ideas are also welcome! PM them to me. ;)**

**Then… until next time,**

**-HoPeLeSs-RoMaNtIc-29-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sunagakure – Part 1**

**Preview from last chapter:**

"_I woke to find the tent collapsed on top of me! Naruto's doing, obviously!"_

"_So that's why we couldn't find you!" she said smiling._

_*_

"_OK everyone!" Gai's voice interrupted once everyone was done packing. "Let's all get our youthful spirits out and get moving!"_

"_Yes Gai-sensei!" exclaimed Lee._

_

* * *

_

_**-- Naruto POV --**_

The following two days were not so bad. Camping was quite fun and everyone, including lazy Shikamaru and emo Sasuke, thoroughly enjoyed it. By the third day they were in Sunagakure, after having travelled under the scorching heat of the desert sun.

"Wow!" Sakura said. "It's been four years since I've been here. Suna hasn't changed at all!"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, but Teme's never been here at all. Have you, Teme?"

Sasuke was lounging on one of the comfortable sofas in the brightly lit waiting room of the Kazekage mansion. He had his hands behind his head and his eyes were closed. He opened one eye and glared at Naruto, but didn't say anything.

The other ninjas were comfortably seated on the other sofas in the room, chatting lightly when the door opened and Temari walked in. "Temari-san!" Sakura got up and gave her old friend a hug. "It's been so long!"

The blonde girl returned the hug with a smile. "It's great to see you again, Sakura-san." She then turned and addressed the other Konoha ninjas. "Gaara will be with you in a while. He's in a meeting with the council right now."

"It's fine, Temari. I'm here now!" All heads turned to see Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage, standing in the doorway.

Temari smiled and left the room saying, "I'll go check on lunch."

"Gaara," Naruto got up and went over to talk to his friend.

"Naruto." Gaara acknowledged him, smiling slightly.

"How've you been?" asked the blonde.

"Good. You?"

"I've been great!"

*

Lunch was unusually noisy at the Kazekage's dining table. A lot of the ninjas were in deep conversation with one another. Naruto was animatedly chatting with the young kage who, on the other hand, was replying with one word answers and small smiles. Then Sakura, who was sitting on Gaara's other side, spoke up. "So… Gaara-kun, how're things with you and Matsuri-san?"

"Um… It's good," said the red-head, a light blush spreading across his pale features. Naruto chuckled and nudged his friend teasingly.

"Where is she anyway?" asked the blonde fox, looking around the table and not finding her anywhere.

"She's on a mission. She should return sometime before dinner," replied Gaara, blush still in place. Naruto laughed lightly again before returning his attention back to his plate.

*

_**-- Sasuke POV --**_

"Good morning, Sasuke!" said Yukie as the raven walked into the room.

"Morning!" mumbled Sasuke.

"Are you going to the fair?" she asked, munching on a piece of toast.

"Hn!"

"What kind of answer is that?" she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"It means 'whatever'," chuckled Naruto as he sat down on Sasuke's right. Sasuke just glared at the blonde.

"Ooh! Not a morning person eh?" teased Yukie. Sasuke just growled, which only made Naruto and Yukie laugh more.

*

"Woohoo!" yelled Tenten as they walked into the fair. "Oh oh… let's go on the roller coaster first!" She grabbed Neji as she ran.

"What the -? Tenten!"

"Haha," laughed Kiba. "C'mon Hinata," he grabbed her hand and dragged her along. "Let's go on with them."

"O-OK!"

"Aren't you going?" Yukie asked Sasuke. "It looks like fun."

"I don't do roller coasters, or any other ride for that matter!"

"No? Hmm… too bad!" she said, simply. "You want to do something else?"

"Like what?"

"Anything you want." She smiled at him. Sasuke felt his cheeks warm slightly.

"Um… Let's play some games," He said.

"Cool!" She took his hand and pulled him toward the game stalls. "I'm so going to beat you!"

"Pft! Right!" snorted Sasuke, indignantly.

*

_**-- Hinata POV --**_

"Hey Hina!" Hinata looked up to see her lifelong crush sit down next to her. She blushed and mumbled a timid 'hi'. Naruto smiled at her. "Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"Ano, w-well Kiba-kun a-and the others w-wanted to go t-to the Haunted House. I'm s-scared of g-ghosts." She blushed again.

Naruto chuckled, making her blush deepen in embarrassment. "Don't worry, Hinata. I'm scared of ghosts too." He said with a sheepish grin. The girl giggled.

"I t-thought you w-weren't scared of a-anything," said the lavender-eyed girl, averting her eyes from Naruto.

"Uhh… of course I'm not!" he said, suddenly bursting with confidence. "I just said that I'm scared, 'cause I didn't want to brag. It's actually the ghosts who are scared of me!" Naruto flexed his muscles for emphasis.

"Really? Then I g-guess if N-Naruto-kun is w-with me, I wouldn't h-have anything t-to be afraid of… Right?" giggled the girl, and stood up and looked at Naruto as though expecting him to accompany her to the Haunted House.

"Wha-? Well… uhh… um…" stuttered Naruto. "A-actually I h-heard that the Haunted House is really lame. Why don't we d-do something else instead?"

Hinata giggled and Naruto blushed. "Um… OK. W-what do you want t-to do?"

"Why don't we go on the log ride?" he said, looking at her expectantly.

She blushed. "Um… s-sure!"

*

Hinata squeezed the water out of her hair once they go out of the log ride. "That really got us drenched huh?" said Naruto, shaking his head and sending water droplets flying everywhere. She giggled as some of them hit her face. "Hey! What do you say we get some hotdogs?" She nodded and giggled when Naruto's stomach emitted a low rumble. He chuckled and rubbed his stomach, slightly embarrassed. "Let's go!" he said, linking their hands and leading her along to the hotdog stands. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the contact.

*

_**-- Sasuke POV --**_

"Woohoo!" cheered Yukie as she knocked down all the tins in one go. Sasuke smiled at her when she gave him the victory pose.

"OK, come on. Let's get something to eat. I'm starved!"

"Yeah, me too!" She turned around and walked right into a lamppost. Sasuke chuckled. "Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing her sore nose and glaring at Sasuke for laughing. "Not funny, Uchiha!" she growled.

Sasuke just laughed some more and grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her toward the food stands. "Come on. Let's eat before you knock down everything with your clumsiness."

"Humph!" She pouted.

_**-- Sakura POV --**_

Ino and Sakura were sitting with Naruto and Hinata when Sasuke and Yukie arrived at the hotdog stands, holding hands. Sakura felt a pang and she had to take a few deep breaths to control herself. "Hi guys!" said Ino, blowing her bangs out of her face.

Yukie smiled and greeted her friend cheerily, but Sasuke just grunted. "Man, am I hungry or what!" she said rubbing her stomach before taking a bite out of her hotdog.

"Ne ne, Yukie-chan? Why is your nose all red?" asked Naruto.

Yukie blushed. "Um, a small accident," she said covering her nose with her hand.

"She walked into a lamp post." Yukie glared at Sasuke which only made him laugh lightly. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at him. Naruto started laughing but stopped when she directed her glare at him.

'_It looks like Sasuke-kun enjoys being with her more than me…' _thought Sakura sadly. "I'm… uh… going to go to the bathroom," she said getting up from her seat and hurrying away.

* * *

**There you go! The 5****th**** chapter. **

**I know it's short, but I'll try to make them longer. **

**Your reviews keep me motivated, so please do review. They are extremely important to me.**

**Thank you for all the reviews for Chapter 4.**

**New ideas are always welcome.**

**-HoPeLeSs-RoMaNtIc-29-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Many thanks to all those who reviewed! Thanks to those who added this fic to their Favourites list. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my readers, but especially to my sister 'ASpotOfWhiteInTheBlack'. She helped me a lot with this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Sunagakure – Part 2**

**Preview from last chapter:**

'_It looks like Sasuke-kun enjoys being with her more than me…' thought Sakura sadly. "I'm… uh… going to go to the bathroom," she said getting up from her seat and hurrying away._

_

* * *

  
_

_**-- Naruto POV --**_

He found her sitting near the edge of the fair grounds, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head buried in her knees. Naruto's heart sank. He knew that Sasuke's growing relationship with Yukie was affecting his pink haired teammate and he was worried for her. He slowly made his way over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. She looked up, shocked.

"N-Naruto?" she questioned, quickly rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you," he said, still keeping his arms around her. "You've been in the _bathroom _for pretty long… I got worried." He gave her look which said that he knew why she'd left their group in a hurry. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked crawling out of his embrace. "Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?"

"If you're okay, why are you sitting here all by yourself, crying your eyes out? Hmm?" he asked giving her a knowing look.

She looked at him as though he was crazy. "I'm not crying!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then why are your eyes all red and puffy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Um… they are?" she asked acting surprised. When he nodded she said, "Well… t-that's because I had something in my eye!"

"Liar," he stated. She sputtered. "Come one, Sakura-chan. You know you can't fool me with that."

"What are you talking about? Why would I want to fool you?"

"Okay… then answer this, what are you doing here? In a secluded corner of the fair?" he asked her, not at all believing her.

"Um… I was looking for my scarf. I think I must have dropped it somewhere. I was feeling a little chilly you see…"

"Uh huh… you were feeling chilly in this desert heat!?"

"I… uh… well, I'm weird like that!" she said quickly, linking his arm with hers and dragging him back to where their friends were. "Let's go find the others…"

_**-- Sakura POV --**_

They had only just made it back to their friends when Naruto announced something that made Sakura want to beat his head in and stuff him in the dirt.

"Ne ne everyone, can you please spare a bit of clothing for poor Sakura-chan. She's feeling _cold_!" announced Naruto, emphasizing on 'cold'.

"Wha-?" said Kiba. "Hello? We are in a desert in the middle of the summer!" He raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"I don't know, dude… That's what she said." said Naruto. Sakura felt her cheeks burn.

"Naruto shut up!" she muttered through clenched teeth.

"You said something, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, giving Sakura the most angelic, innocent look. She scowled at him.

She caught Sasuke's eye and felt her cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red; red enough to put Gaara's hair to shame. He arched an eyebrow at her, giving her a look that said 'Is he serious?'

Sakura timidly shook her head at him and then spoke up, as an attempt to change the topic. "So… what's for lunch?"

"Um… honey, we already had lunch. You don't remember?" said Ino looking concerned for her friend.

Tenten put a hand to Sakura's forehead. "Maybe she is sick," she said. "Did she hit her head anywhere, Naruto?"

"I don- mmffh," Naruto started, before Sakura clasped her hand on his mouth to cut him off.

"I can answer for myself you know!" Sakura said looking at Tenten, annoyed. "I did not hit my head anywhere! It's just, Naruto misunderstood what I said. What I had meant was that I felt a chill of, uh… excitement, for, um… thinking about the things we had done and the things we were planning to do..!" she grinned awkwardly. "And, I'm_ still_ hungry."

Everyone stared. "Um… maybe she got too much sun," muttered Kiba softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Um… well… I'm still hungry, so I'm going to go get myself some nachos," she said and made to leave. However before she could take two steps, Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her close while leaning in to whisper into her ear. She struggled to control the heavy rush of blood to her face – a failed attempt. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" he whispered, concern lacing his voice.

She nodded stupidly. "Y-yes! I'm fine. I'm just hungry." He looked at her for a moment longer before letting her go.

*

Sakura padded slowly towards the Kazekage's kitchen. She groaned lightly, rubbing the back of her neck. She was exhausted and she just wanted to sleep, but she was also thirsty – the reason for her trip to the kitchen. "What a day!" she muttered as she poured herself a glass of water. She gulped it down just as Naruto stumbled in.

"S-Sakura-chan, what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked walking past her towards the fridge.

"I could ask you the same thing," said the pink-haired kunoichi sipping on her water.

"I got a little hungry," said the blonde grinning and rubbing the back of his head, a pink tinge decorating his whiskered cheeks. He shut the fridge, not finding anything worth eating. He peeked into the cupboard above Sakura's head and found some instant ramen. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her comrade as he put the kettle on the stove to heat the water. "What?" he asked, lighting the stove.

"Ramen?" she asked. "At this hour?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm hungry!"

They stood for a few moments in silence before Naruto spoke again. "So… are you to tell me why you were crying?" he asked referring to when he found her sitting alone at the edge of the fair.

"For the last time, I wasn't crying!" exclaimed Sakura, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Naruto hoisted himself onto the counter while he waited for the water to boil. "You can tell me, Sakura-chan. I won't tell anyone. I promise!" he continued as though he didn't hear her.

Sakura glared at him fiercely, but for the first time it seemed like it wasn't scaring him like it usually did. The blonde, who had been absent-mindedly playing with the cord that held his pale blue pyjama pants firmly at his hips, looked up and gave Sakura a grin so breath-taking that she had to take a step back. "Uh… umm…" she stuttered. "Um… Naruto… what are you doing?" The seventeen year old blonde had jumped off the counter and was now making his way towards her. She swallowed. Naruto put one hand on either side of her on the counter she'd been leaning on, successfully cornering her. Sakura very slowly looked up into the azure eyes of her friend and blushed brightly.

"Well are you going to tell me?" he asked softly holding her gaze.

"Um… well -" Sakura was cut off by the kettle whistling. Naruto released her and went to turn it off. "Well, I'm going to bed. Enjoy your midnight snack. G'night!" she said hurriedly and bolted, secretly thanking the kettle's timing.

*

_**-- Naruto POV --**_

Naruto stirred and scrunched up his face when the bright sunlight filtered through his eyelids. He rubbed his eyes and turned over to peek at the clock on his bedside table. It read 7: 15 AM. He groaned. He blue eyes then flickered to his roommate's bed, only to find it empty. "Looks like Sasuke's awake… What the hell? What kind of an idiot gets up so early?" he muttered as he grudgingly got out of bed and stepped into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water to jolt himself awake and back to his usual hyper-active self. Naruto finished washing up, dressed and made his way downstairs to join his friends for breakfast. Hardly anyone was there yet so he decided to head over to the kitchen to rummage for a few morsels of food before breakfast. His stomach wasn't patient enough to wait for the others!

As he neared the entrance of the kitchen he heard voices and laughing. _'What's going on?'_ he thought. Naruto slowly pressed his ear against the door to listen in on what was happening.

"_**Kit, haven't you ever heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" **_growled the Kyuubi from the depths of the jinchuuriki's being.

'_Aw shut up!' _muttered Naruto in response as he tried to make out what the voices were saying.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun," a voice giggled. "We should stop!" More giggling.

"Why?" came Sasuke's voice, a hint of laughter in it. "This is fun. You're not having fun, Hinata?"

"Y-yes, but just t-think w-what anyone w-would think if they came in here."

"Who cares what anyone thinks?" Sasuke had asked.

Hinata's giggling reached Naruto's ears. "Y-yes, b-but what w-would Naruto-kun-"

She was cut off by Sasuke scoffing, "You're worried about what that Dobe would think!? He'd laugh if he saw us in here like this!"

Naruto peeled his ear from the door and leaned against the wall. His heart was hammering a mile a minute. The thought of Sasuke _together _with the girl _he_ liked… hurt. A lot! _'How could Sasuke do this?' _he thought as he mindlessly walked back to the dining room. _'I thought he liked Yukie!'_

"You okay, dude?" asked Kiba as Naruto slowly sat next to him at the table. "You seem… well, sort of out of it." He poked Naruto's forehead.

"Yeah… I'm fine," murmured Naruto shrugging the Inuzuka's hand away.

"Okay, man! Whatever you say," said Kiba, still looking apprehensively at his friend.

* * *

**Oooooh! What's Sasuke up to with **_**Naruto's**_** girl?**

**Find out in the next chapter 'Confusion!'**

**Until then… Peace out!**

**-HoPeLeSs-RoMaNtIc-29-**

**p.s. I'm sorry that it's short, but I had to leave you all with a cliffhanger **_**–evil laugh- **_**:P**

**I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Confusion**

**Preview from last chapter:**

_Naruto peeled his ear from the door and leaned against the wall. His heart was hammering a mile a minute. The thought of Sasuke together with the girl he liked… hurt. A lot! 'How could Sasuke do this?' he thought as he mindlessly walked back to the dining room. 'I thought he liked Yukie!'_

"_You okay, dude?" asked Kiba as Naruto slowly sat next to him at the table. "You seem… well, sort of out of it." He poked Naruto's forehead._

"_Yeah… I'm fine," murmured Naruto shrugging the Inuzuka's hand away._

"_Okay, man! Whatever you say," said Kiba, still looking apprehensively at his friend._

_

* * *

_

_**-- Sasuke POV --**_

He stepped out of the bathroom having taken a nice refreshing shower. His obsidian eyes caught the time on the clock sitting on the bedside table that stood in between the two twin-sized beds in the room. 6: 45 AM. Sasuke padded towards his bed softly, not wanting to wake his obnoxious, loud-mouth roommate from his deep slumber. Picking out a beige t-shirt (black was too warm for him in this heat) and a pair of dark grey shorts, he quickly dressed and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. He pushed the door open to find none other than Hyuuga Hinata. The girl looked up, startled at his entrance.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"What are you doing here? Where's the cook?" asked Sasuke, eyeing the apron tied around her. She was mixing something in a large blue bowl.

"Ano… I w-woke up early. S-so I t-thought I'd make b-breakfast f-for everyone," she mumbled avoiding eye contact with the other. "It w-wasn't a b-big job s-so I told the c-cook t-to take a b-break."

"Hn! Robbing the poor cook of his job?" teased Sasuke, pouring himself a mug of coffee. "Mind if I keep you company?"

The petite girl blushed and shook her head, still avoiding eye contact and went back to her work.

"What are you making?" asked Sasuke, pulling up a chair and sitting. "You better not be better at it than the cook… The Kazekage might decide to dismiss him and hire you instead."

"I'm m-making p-pancakes," she answered, giggling at his joke.

"Hn! Too sweet," grumbled Sasuke, sipping his hot coffee slowly.

"Ah, gomenasai!" apologized Hinata. "I forgot that Sasuke-kun only liked non-sweet things… I can make Sasuke-kun something else…"

Sasuke looked surprised. "What…? No, it's fine."

"B-but Sasuke-kun won't be able to eat breakfast then," said Hinata sadly, staring down at her feet.

"I may not like sweet things, but I'm not one to complain much. So I'll eat the pancakes… for your sake," he said smiling gently at her. Hinata blushed.

_**-- Hinata POV --**_

Once she was done making all the pancakes, Hinata cleaned up the used things. She picked up the bag of flour that she'd used to return it to its original place. She was just making her way around the table when she foot caught on the leg of a chair, tripping her. She grabbed the kitchen counter in time before she could hit the floor. But when she looked up, the poor girl got the shock of her life. She'd successfully managed to break her fall, but it had caused her to release the bag of flour and unfortunately it had landed on the only other occupant in the room; Uchiha Sasuke. The boy's face and clothes were covered with the white powder. Her eyes widened and she gulped audibly.

"S-Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry!"

_**-- Sasuke POV --**_

He was covered in flour! It was even in his hair! Sasuke coughed and sneezed as some of the powder got into his sensitive nose. He rubbed his eyes to get the flour out and glared at the girl who had – if his ears hadn't deceived him – giggled.

What the-? He was being laughed at!

"You find it funny, do you?" he asked before he took a handful of flour out of the bag that had hit him earlier and tossed it at her.

_**-- Hinata POV --**_

There was silence for a few seconds… then Hinata blinked as she tried to register what happened; Uchiha Sasuke just threw flour at her! And now she was almost an exact replica of him – at least the part where they were both covered in flour!

She stared at him in shock, and then wordlessly threw water from a jug on the table at him, and broke out into giggles when the flour on him started to form clumps together. Sasuke frowned before a smirk stretched out on his pale lips. He grabbed the coffee he had been sipping earlier and poured it all over the lavender-eyed girl. Hinata squealed. Since it had gone cold, it didn't burn her.

Soon they were both attacking each other with anything they could find in the kitchen. Sasuke grabbed a few eggs and tossed it at her, while she came at him with the ketchup.

_**-- Sasuke POV --**_

The onyx-eyed teen couldn't remember the last time he actually enjoyed a food fight, or even had one!

"Ano, Sasuke-kun," giggled Hinata after about ten minutes of throwing things at each other. "We should stop!" She giggled again when this time Sasuke squirted the mustard at her.

"Why?" asked Sasuke, his voice hinted with laughter. "This is fun. You're not having fun, Hinata?"

Hinata looked around the kitchen. The entire room was covered in egg stains, ketchup stains, mustard stains. It was all over the place! The walls, the chairs, the table, the cupboards, even the stove were covered in the remains of tossed food. "Y-yes, but just t-think w-what anyone w-would think if they came in here."

"Who cares what anyone thinks?" Sasuke asked and squeezed some more mustard at her.

Hinata squealed and giggled some more. "Y-yes, b-but what w-would Naruto-kun-"

Sasuke scoffed, cutting her off, "You're worried about what that Dobe would think!? He'd laugh if he saw us in here like this!"

"Um… y-yeah… I gues-" she was interrupted with the door to the kitchen opening and revealing a very shocked blonde and an equally shocked brunette.

_**-- Ino POV --**_

"OH. MY. GOD!" said Ino. "What the hell happened in here!?"

"It's pretty obvious it was a food fight, Ino!" muttered Tenten eyeing the mess in the kitchen. "Question is; who are the culprits?"

Ino eyed both the figures standing in the food-covered room. The mess was so bad, she couldn't make out exactly who they were. That is, until she saw the shorter of the two figures pushing her two index fingers together in obvious embarrassment. "Hinata!" she exclaimed and gawked at her friend, her eyes as wide as saucers. Then, after a moment Ino shrieked. "Oh my God! Hinata, you're covered in food! You're all sticky and slimy and icky and… and… you _so _need a bath girl! Like right now!"

"H-hai!" mumbled Hinata obviously blushing, even though her blush could not be seen under all the muck stuck to her face. She quickly shuffled out of the kitchen and up to her room but not before giving Sasuke an apologetic smile, which he returned.

_**-- Sasuke POV --**_

As soon as Hinata left, the brunette spoke, her tone teasing slightly. "Wow! Never in a million years would I have thought that the great, _almighty_ Uchiha Sasuke would actually get himself involved in a food fight, let alone tolerate one… Yet here you are!"

"Hn!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and attempted to get some of the gunk out of his hair. "You might want to go and wash it out now, or the smell might stay for longer," said Tenten heading back out to the dining room. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his muck-covered hair. He was going to have a hard time cleaning this off.

*

After washing up and managing to get the gunk out of his hair, he made his way back downstairs to join his fellow ninja for breakfast. "G'morning, Dobe!" Sasuke greeted Naruto as he took his seat next to the blonde. However, instead of the usual overly-cheery greeting from his comrade, he received no reply at all. Not even a small 'hi'. _'Weird!' _thought Sasuke as he chewed on a small piece of Hinata's pancake. _'Hmm… not bad!'_

"Say, Kiba… after breakfast, how about you, me and the guys go check out that new arcade they have on the other side of town?" Naruto said after a few minutes of silent eating.

"Wha-?" said Kiba, his mouth still full of pancake. He quickly swallowed before he answered, "Yeah! That'd be totally cool, Naruto!" He grinned widely.

*

'_That's really weird…' _mused Sasuke. Naruto had managed to invite all the boys (the girls had already planned a shopping trip) to accompany him to the new arcade except Sasuke; the guy who was supposed to be his best friend slash brother. Not that Sasuke actually cared about going to the arcade; just that it kind of hurt that Naruto hadn't invited him along. It also confused the hell out of him. Since when did the guy do anything _without _Sasuke? It was always 'Sasuke this' and 'Sasuke that', 'Let's go to Ichiraku's together, Sasuke' or 'Spar with me, Sasuke'. He couldn't even remember the last time _he_ did something _without _Naruto… The onyx-eyed teen soon decided he wasn't going to get any answers by just sitting around, so he got up to go and find his unpredictable, blonde and idiotic moron of a best friend.

_**-- Sakura POV --**_

"You had a food fight!? With Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura asked Hinata incredulously, trying to contain her laughter. Hinata blushed. "Why wasn't I there to see this!?"

"You should have seen him!" said Tenten giggling. "It was like the chance of a _lifetime _to get to see him all covered in food!"

"Wow! I wish I saw that," said Yukie, pulling her long red hair into a high ponytail.

"Yeah! It was hilarious," giggled Ino. "Alright girls, let's get shopping!"

_**-- Kiba POV --**_

"Woohoo!" cheered Naruto. "I win again Kiba!" He did a little victory pose.

Kiba grumbled. That had been the fifth time in a row. "Air hockey next!" yelled Naruto running to the game. Kiba groaned, but followed anyway.

"Say, Naruto? How come Sasuke isn't here?" asked Kiba while they played. "You guys are pretty much inseparable… usually." It seemed he'd touched a sensitive topic because Naruto had gone quiet and stopped playing the game altogether. "Dude! What's up? Something happen between you two?"

"It's nothing, Kiba. Nothing you'd be interested in…" grumbled Naruto before he turned around and walked out the door, all the while muttering 'Stupid Teme'.

Kiba shared a look with Shikamaru, who'd been silently watching their game. "Was it something I said?" asked the dog boy, confused.

"Why yes, Kiba. I do believe it _is_ something you said," said Shikamaru, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kiba grimaced.

_**-- Sasuke POV --**_

"What do you mean he left?" demanded Sasuke feeling slightly peeved.

"It means what it means!" exclaimed Kiba. "He just walked out that door, okay!? Stop hounding me about it!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked out to find Naruto across the street outside a small coffee shop. He was lounging on one of the chairs, his head resting on the back and his arm over his eyes. He looked somewhat disturbed at something. Sasuke walked over to him and poked his shoulder. The blonde boy slowly peeked from under his arm and a scowl etched its way on to his tan features.

"What the heck do you want?" asked Naruto. His tone was icy and it cut right through Sasuke. He'd never heard Naruto's voice like that, especially when directed to him. However, he kept his expression as impassive as ever.

"What's wrong with you, Dobe?" asked the raven-haired Anbu captain. He took a seat opposite Naruto, not caring whether he was allowed to or not. Naruto only glared. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and continued with a hint of a smirk on his pale lips, "What's up, Dobe? You're in an awfully foul mood. Are you sick?"

"Right! As if you wouldn't know!" growled Naruto as he fixed Sasuke with a defiant stare.

"Am I _supposed _to know?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yeah! You _should_ know!"

"Alright… well I don't know," said Sasuke. "Why don't you enlighten me, Dobe?"

"Oh just shut up, Sasuke!" snarled Naruto, his voice getting slightly louder. "Stop acting all nonchalant!"

"Okay, Naruto. I will, if you tell me what's bothering you."

"What the-!?" roared the blonde, standing up and causing his chair to topple backward. "Why should I -!"

He was cut off when Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth. "Calm down, Dobe. You're drawing attention to us!"

Naruto freed himself from Sasuke's grip and righted his chair. "Why'd you do it, Sasuke?" he asked sadly before he sat back down.

Sasuke looked baffled. "Do what, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed. "Why'd you take Hinata from me? You knew I liked her!"

'_The hell!?'_ Sasuke looked at him, shocked. "Why the hell would I do something like that!?"

"That's exactly my question!" said Naruto, looking away dejected. "I thought you liked Yukie…"

"Dobe, are you sure you didn't bump your head somewhere?" he asked eyeing his friend skeptically.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up. "Yes I did not bump my head anywhere! Look, I heard you two, alright?"

"Uh huh… I'd like to know how you _heard_ us when nothing happened between us…" Sasuke said watching his comrade intensively with his grey eyes.

"Stop acting, Teme!"

"Who's acting? I'm the one who doesn't know what's going on!"

Naruto growled fiercely, his temper rising again. "I heard you this morning in the kitchen!" He huffed. "The two of you were all giggly and stuff! Since when huh? Since when were you like that with Hinata?"

"Oh Lord!" groaned Sasuke. "It's not what you think, Dobe! We were just -!"

"It's always like that, isn't it? You do what you do and then you try to cover it up! Well, guess what, I don't care!" Naruto yelled before he got up and ran away, leaving Sasuke feeling dumbfounded in his seat.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…! Another cliffy!**

**I'm sorry guys! I just couldn't resist! ;P**

**Has anyone read up to the latest manga chapter in Naruto? OMG!!! I so HATE Danzo and Madara!!! Grrrrr… They should DIE!!!! Sasuke should KILL Danzo!**

**Oooo… Gaara finally gets an appearance! Lol**

**Michael Jackson's death was so sad! :(**

**May he rest in peace! **

**Well, don't forget to review! :D**

**Love,**

**-HoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc-29-**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for such a late, late chapter. I was just being lazy. I know it's not an excuse, but please forgive me… =/**

**I'm also working on my very first Fullmetal Alchemist fic (well trying to anyway) so updates might be a bit slow from now on.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8: I'm Sorry**

**Preview from last chapter:**

"_Who's acting? I'm the one who doesn't know what's going on!"_

_Naruto growled fiercely, his temper rising again. "I heard you this morning in the kitchen!" He huffed. "The two of you were all giggly and stuff! Since when huh? Since when were you like that with Hinata?"_

"_Oh Lord!" groaned Sasuke. "It's not what you think, Dobe! We were just -!"_

"_It's always like that, isn't it? You do what you do and then you try to cover it up! Well, guess what, I don't care!" Naruto yelled before he got up and ran away, leaving Sasuke feeling dumbfounded in his seat._

_

* * *

  
_

_**-- Sasuke POV --**_

'_Idiot Dobe!' _thought Sasuke angrily as he stalked back to the Kazekage's mansion. _'Always jumping to conclusions and making a mess of things!'_

"Hey!" Sasuke turned to see Sakura jogging up to him, her hands laden with bags and bags of items from her latest shopping spree. Sasuke waited for her catch up before continuing down the road.

"Need help?" he offered eyeing her bags.

"No, I'm fine!" she giggled. "I am Sakura after all!" Though her expression spoke otherwise.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and reaching out, relieved her from the load.

She blushed and muttered a small 'thanks'.

_**-- Naruto POV --**_

'_Okay! You're being ridiculous, Naruto!' _thought the boy to himself as he shuffled up the road. _'Sasuke's your best friend. You shouldn't fight with him over something as silly as a girl! Isn't your friendship with him more important?' _Naruto kicked a pebble out of his path sullenly.

"That's it! I'm going to straighten this out!" he said, his eyes burning with determination.

*

_**-- Sasuke POV --**_

"Oi!" said Kiba, dropping himself onto the couch opposite the Anbu captain. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Why so down?"

"Huh?"

"You look upset about something," Kiba shrugged.

"Hn!"

"What's up? Something to do with Naruto, perhaps?"

Sasuke scowled at the dog boy. "The idiot thinks I'm dating Hinata!" growled the raven.

"Huh? Wait, what?" Kiba's eyes widened.

"Dobe thinks I betrayed him by getting together with Hinata!" Sasuke grimaced. "Don't you dare make me repeat it again!" he snarled.

"Okay… how the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know! He says he heard Hinata and me in the kitchen," said Sasuke. "I don't what he heard, but Hinata was making breakfast and we ended up having a food fight."

"Oh yeah! Ino did mention something like that. It seemed too wacked-up for you, though!" Kiba grinned.

"Whatever!"

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that whisker-face is jealous!?" Kiba gawked. "I didn't even know Naruto liked Hinata!"

"Well he does."

"Hmm… what you should do is beat some sense into him! Seriously man!" Kiba yelled, standing up and punching his fist into the palm of his hand. "One punch ought to do it!"

Sasuke arched a finely shaped eyebrow at his comrade before settling back into his chair and closing his eyes, deep in thought.

*

_**--Sakura POV --**_

Later that night everyone was gathered in the Kazekage's courtyard, just outside the mansion. "So… Have you straightened things out with Naruto yet? Sakura asked Sasuke and they put together wood for a bonfire. Sasuke looked at her; his expression that one of surprise. "What? You guys are like my best friends. You think I wouldn't notice when you guys are not on good terms with each other?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Sasuke sighed. "I guess not," he mumbled.

"So you still haven't worked things out with Naruto, huh?" Sakura sighed. "You could at least talk to him, you know!"

"You think I haven't tried!" snapped Sasuke.

"Jeez! You don't have to yell!" replied Sakura in a huff, making Sasuke look surprisingly apologetic. "Come on!" she said. "Let's get this bonfire star-!"

"Oi, Teme!" a stern voice called. Sasuke looked around to see Naruto, his expression grim.

"Idiot Dobe!" roared Sasuke before he took a step forward and punched the boy in the face.

"Sasuke-kun!" shrieked Sakura. Poor Naruto lay sprawled on the floor, clutching his abused cheek and looking flabbergasted.

He stood up immediately, albeit shakily, and glared at Sasuke. "What the hell was that for!?" he hollered.

"For being a stupid dobe!" growled Sasuke. "And not believing me!"

"Wha-?" Naruto faltered. "I came here to apologize for that, Teme!"

"What?"

"You heard me! I don't want to fight with my best friend over something as trivial as a girl!"

"Oh… alright then!"

"So… we're cool right?" asked Naruto somewhat unsurely.

"Hn!" muttered Sasuke. Naruto grinned.

*

_**-- Sasuke POV --**_

"It's really rare for the two of you to fight over a girl," said Sakura that night as she and Sasuke relaxed on the roof.

"It was just a stupid misunderstanding!" muttered Sasuke. "What else can you expect from that dobe?"

Sakura giggled. "At least Naruto likes Hinata back now. That girl has been crushing on him since the Academy days!"

"Yeah!"

"Say, Sasuke? Is there anyone you like?" asked the pinkette.

"Hn!"

"Aw come on, Sasuke! There's got to be someone you like… or are you planning on living the rest of your life alone in your solitude?"

"We're seventeen, Sakura!" said Sasuke. "We have a long way to go before we can even think of marriage."

"The question was rhetorical… But anyway, don't you want to recreate your clan?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah… so?"

"Ugh! Never mind!"

They gazed up at the heavens in silence, until Sasuke broke it. "What do you see in me, Sakura?"

"Huh? I don't know what you mean, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed. "I mean, why are you so good to me? All I've done is hurt people. I've hurt both you and Naruto and you're still willing to stay with me."

"Come on, Sasuke!" said Sakura, looking at him seriously. "It's been two long years since then. Don't you think you're beating yourself over this too much?"

"Yeah but…" he paused. "What did I ever do to gain your affection?"

"Well, you're a good person, Sasuke. You care for your comrades! Especially, your friends!" said the girl. "_You_ are reason Naruto and I are here today! It was because you left that we trained as hard as we can to get you back." She smiled at him before continuing, "You're cool, sweet when you want to be and pretty funny when you don't have that stick up your ass. Simply put, you're a great friend. Sasuke, you're our _best_ friend! You should know that we'd trade the world for you!"

The corners of Sasuke's lips turned up in a gentle smile. "I'd trade the world for you both too," he admitted softly.

*

_**-- Naruto POV --**_

"Oi! Wake up, Dobe!" Naruto rolled over and covered his face with his pillow. He cringed when he felt something poke his sides and groaned.

"Go away!" he grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow. The voice above him growled before the pillow was wrenched out of his hands and cold water hit his face. Coughing and sputtering, he scrambled out of bed and glared at the raven before him. "What the heck was that for, teme?"

"We're running late, thanks to you! Get ready quick. I don't want Kakashi to eat my head or hear Gai spouting on about how _un-youthful_ tardiness is!" growled Sasuke before walking out of the room.

Quickly getting dressed and packing up his things, Naruto made his way down to the lobby to find all his other teammates gathered there all ready to make their way to the Wave Country for the next part of their trip.

"A-arigato, Gaara-sama, for y-your w-wonderful hospitality," said Hinata bowing to the young Kazekage.

"Yeah, man! Thanks loads!" exclaimed Naruto punching his friend's shoulder playfully. Gaara gave them a small smile. Sasuke just crisply shook the red-head's hand, which the other boy returned, making Naruto complain on just how formal his two friends were.

Temari hugged all the girls before turning to Naruto and giving his a bone crushing hug as well. Naruto laughed and hugged the girl back with as much enthusiasm. Kiba too, came with arms extended begging for a hug from the blonde girl.

After the many 'thank yous' and heartfelt 'goodbyes', the group continued their journey to their next destination.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 8. **

**I'm not entirely happy with this. It didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it to! :(**

**I'll try to do better next time.**

**-HoPeLeSsRoMaNtIc-29-**


End file.
